


No one cares, No one came

by Queen_Katri



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Dadza, F/M, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur is comforting, How Do I Tag, No Romance, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Song: Pity Party (Melanie Martinez), The ships are just background, Toddler Tommy, after the party, but it's in the past, child techno and wilbur, ffs, they are irrelevant to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Katri/pseuds/Queen_Katri
Summary: Ghostbur comforts Tommy after no one came to his party. Tommy lashes out on him and tells him to leave him be. Ghostbur reminds him of a time of when they were little and Tommy breaks. Fast forward to the future and everyone is there life to the fullest. Content and happy they stick together through the thick and thin.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	No one cares, No one came

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!1!1!!11!!!11!1!1!!1!!11!1!!1!1!!
> 
> No beta so beware, I wrote this after watching a animation. I will link it at the end. I love writing so criticism is always welcome. There will be more fanfics like this. So far only one-shots but maybe I'll write a longer story with chapters. Just to let you know I only write fics when I get a idea and that's usually from watching animatics and thinking "Oh but what if this happened." Yeah I talk a lot so yeah here's the story. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT.  
> Also this was originally a YouTube comment that's why the beginning was 'odd'. I just decided not to rewrite it to fit the rest of the story and make it more in depth as that's what shaped the story in the first place. Maybe when I get more into writing fics I'll come back and rewrite this.

Ghostbur: But, Tommy I am your family, you're my baby brother, I love you and care for you. I wanna help you and make sure you're alright.

Tommy: *shocked and on the verge of tears* G-ghostbur, do you mean that, do you mean what you said. That you won't leave me here all alone.

Ghostbur: Why would I leave you, I love you baby brother, am I not still your Wilby, you used to always 

call me that.

#  **_*FLASHBACK_ **

Wilbur: Can I hold Tommy Dadza

Philza: Sure Will, Uh just be careful and don't drop him please, he's heavy

Wilbur: I won't I promise dadza

Philza: OK son here hold him gently [hands Will Baby/toddler Tommy]

Wilbur: Hi Tommy, it's Wilbur your big brother.

Tommy: *cute baby noises* (Tommy can't really talk yet)

Wilbur: Awww, he's so adorable. Hey Tommy can you say Wilbur, say Wilbur, W-il-b-ur.

Tommy: Wil-bhfs *cute baby laugh* (trying really hard) Wil-bee (insert cute laugh).

Wilbur: Aww dadza did you hear him, Tommy said my name.

Philza: Haha I did, he's so precious isn't he. ( Dadza ruffles Wilbur's hair)

  
  


Wilbur gets up and carries Tommy over to the play pen and sets him down. He gets up and closes the gate locking Tommy safely in. Wilbur then runs out the living room to the front yard. Techno, Wilbur's older brother and twin by 2 minutes. Techno was currently training his swordsmanship and perfecting his form. "Techno come, come quick! Come look at what I taught Tommy to say!" Techno laughs and sprints into the house with Wilbur, a warm smile on his face, he's happy to see his brother so full of joy. He walks in and goes towards the pen. "Look look Techno, come on Tommy say it again," Tommy looks at his big brothers and laughs, clapping his little hands together. Wilbur tries again but Tommy won't budge. "It's alright Wilbur you can show me another time, I'm sure he'll talk then. Knowing Tommy he's probably just messing with you." Wilbur looks down with a sadden face as Techno pats his head and turns to leave. At that moment Tommy looks from Wilbur to Techno to Phil who has a pitiful smile on his face, sad for Wilbur. Tommy looks back at Wilbur seeing his sorrowful face. He feels sad. As techno starts to walk away Tommy looks at Wilbur one last time before he scrunches up his face. " W-ww-i burf," He struggles to say, Wilbur picks his head up and looks at Tommy. "Huh Tommy? Did you say something," Wilbur looks at him with a hopeful look. "Techno came back I think he's trying to say it again," Techno ear twitches as it picks up the sound of Wilbur's voice. He turns and walks back over to the pen and squatted down. "Come on Tommy I know you can do it," Techno says in an encouraging voice with the smile of a proud brother. Tommy's face contorts and he tries his hardest to say Wilbur's name. Philza walks over and kneels down next to Wilbur. "Tommy, you can do it, we believe in you." Tommy has a determined look set on his face. He opens his mouth in an attempt to pronounce the first letter, looking like a fish in the process. Tommy's face is pure frustration, he's trying his hardest but the words won't come out. They're all looking at him expectantly, he wants to make them happy. 

  
  
  


Tommy musters up all of his strength and forces out a whimper. They all look at him expectantly waiting to hear what he would finally say. Tommy looks at them with a pouty look and tries to talk. "W-wi-wilbbie," Tommy forces out, hurting his throat. He looks down ashamed, he feels sad that he can't even say one word. Tears start to form in his eyes as wipes them away, but the tears won't stop coming. Phil pats Tommy's head as he says "You did great Tommy that was perfect." Techno nods his head in agreement. “Yeah Tommy that was great, maybe now we can start your sword training,” Philza gives Techno a dirty look as he tells him that Tommy is too young to hold a sword. “Wilby, W-wilby,” Tommy tries again to say Wilbur’s name. “Oh Tommy, that was perfect, you can call me Wilby. You and only you can call me that, it’ll be out little thing ok Tommy.” Wilbur whispers in Tommy’s ear ruffling his hair as he does so. Tommy laughs at the display of affection and grabs Wilbur’s arm. He grabs his fingers bites them, looking Wilbur in his eyes. “Tommy! You trouble maker, stop biting my fingers. Hahah,” Wilbur laughs at Tommy. Everyone turns their attention to Tommy with a warm smile on their face. 

#  **_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_ **

“Don’t you remember Tommy, we are family. You're my baby brother,” Tommy gasps as he falls to his knees. Tommy hugs himself as he cries, he cries his eyes out. He remembers the past, the days where life was easy and he could chill and hangout with his family and friends without a care in the world. Ghostbur floats over to him and wraps his arms around Tommy, even if he can’t feel him, it's the thought that counts. He wants Tommy to know that he cares for him and that he’s there. “Don’t worry Tommy I’m here for you, I alway will be. Just call my name and I will be there for you in a blink of an eye.” Tommy looks Ghostbur in the eyes and smiles, thanking him for caring. 

  
  


#  **_*Sometime in the far future*_ **

“You said you’ll always be there for me, heh. Well I guess that wasn’t a total lie,” Tommy gets up and sighs. “I’ll see you tomorrow big man.” He turns to walk out of the Dream SMP/L’manberg joint cemetery. He meets up with Tubbo, Techno, Phil, Fundy, and Niki. Tommy and Tubbo sit on the bench watching the sunset as the rest stand around them. Taking it all in, “Y’know you were his favorite sibling Tommy.” Tommy looks to his left at Philza who was now actually quite old just about in his early 40’s. “Haha now you’re just messing with me.” He scoffs at the statement. “It’s true, why do you think he chose you to help him start L’manberg. He could have chosen Techno, Tubbo, me, or anyone else but he chose you. His troublesome little brother that got on his nerves every second of the day.” Phliza gives him a chuckle and a smile. “Well I may have been his favorite but I was always my own favorite.” Everyone laughs at the comment, Tommy hasn’t been the same since ghostbur didn’t have anymore unfinished business. Without it he didn’t need to be on Earth anymore so he moved to the afterlife. Ever since that day Tommy locked himself in his house and wouldn’t come out for anything. The only time he would come out was when Tubbo and Drista convinced him to come visit Wilbur’s grave. They stayed there all day and night. Everyone was happy to see him and even got him to eat something. After that event Techno moved from the Tundra and into Tommy’s house. He was the only other person that was able to make him eat other than Tubbo and Drista. The only downside was Tubbo had to run the country with Ranboo so he wasn’t available most of the time and Drista lives across the world with her parents. Over time Tommy got better, he started eating more and even going outside. He learned to live again. But the one thing Tommy does everyday when he wakes up and before he sleeps is visit Wilbur’s grave. It's been about Ten years since Wilbur left for the afterlife and 8 since Tommy got better. Not one day did he miss going to Wilbur’s grave. And ever since he always sits on the bench to watch the sunrise and set with his family. And even though it felt as though it was incomplete with Wilbur gone he always felt as though his ghost was still there. 

  
  


Tommy even though he felt as though a part of him was missing he felt complete. He felt as though he had everything he ever wanted, everything he ever needed. And with the people he cares about the most he felt as though he could do, ANYTHING.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh, how was it was it that bad.
> 
> remember criticism is welcomed here, so don't hold back just please don't be a bitch about it.
> 
> Here is the video that gave me the idea for this, go watch it it's a really good animatic.
> 
> https://youtu.be/UfBbb3OnvTo


End file.
